Bullets and scalpels
by Storm Arashi
Summary: CR-SO1 and the rest of the team are required to travel to Italy for an outbreak of Rosalia. However there's a catch: CR-SO1 and Maria are required to become handlers and assasins for the SWA with cyborg children to help them. Rosalia lives in all forms.


Chapter One: Rosalia's virus in Italy.

A represenitive for the Social Welfare Agency in Italy stood before Ian Holden. A young man of around 26 with long red hair ponytailed. A dark blue suit and grey/green eyes. He was a looker.

However the man was here because of CR-SO1. "We said not to bring it." Holden said before the rep could introduce himself pointing to the little girl next to him. Around the age of ten she had long brown hair with a green headband keeping it back. A single bang was dyed bright pink and she had blue/green eyes. In her hands was an Amati violin case.

"I apologize. She is involved as well due to her room-mate being the reason we're here." The rep said brushing Ian off. "Agent Holden, my fratello May." The little girl nodded with a shy hello. "I'm Alfred Hawkins."

"Just spit it out what is it you have planned for CR-SO1?"

The man's grin faded. "Can we go to the prison infirmary?"

As they walked the man told the girl to stay put near CR-SO1's cell. "Yes Sir." She had replied almost robotically.

Once her handler was out of site, May advanced on the guards. They didn't expect the girl to hit one of them with her violin case and to pull out a SMG just to hit the other to knock them both out.

The little cyborg gripped the small crack in the freezign cold cell and pulled hard with all her might.

She got it about an inch open. "Aileen!" She hissed for her partner in crime. The taller older cyborg appeared, blood on her shoulder. "What did you do?"

The red head stuck her nose in the air. "The bastard called me that word." The word they were avoiding was annoying. Changing from angry and annoyed to chirpy and happy Aileen smiled brightly. "So shall we free Rose's handler?"

The brunette cyborg grinned. "Oh yeah."

Both cyborgs reached into the crack and pulled as hard as their cybernetics would allow.

Half way open.

The dark haired man inside looked up at the girls who broke into his cell. "Who are you...And what are you doing in here?" He asked standing up towering over them in height. Aileen silently cursed her short stature.

But both girls smiled adorably and innocently as they said in perfect unison...

"You've been sentenced to the Social Welfare Agency to become a handler for a cyborg!" They did a little pose as they did this.

CR-SO1 didn't say anything.

Ian Holden couldn't believe what he was seeing in the infirmary. Sitting up on a table was Rosalia Rosselini. Alive of all things kicking her feet boredly. She no longer wore the dress she died in. Instead she had a bright blue T-shirt and black jeans with red and white sneakers.

Her long pale blonde hair was piled up in a ponytail twist. "Hey Rose." Alfred called to her attention. Pink eyes looked at Ian and pointed at him.

"Should I exterminate him?"

"What!"

Gunfire was heard outside. Alfred swore and pulled out a firearm of his own.

"Wait your not supposed to-" Everything was happening way to fast. Alfred tossed Rosalia the firearm and she rushed at the door kicking it open with unusual strangth for a child her size. Fireing several rounds and taking out guards she narrowly missed Aileen.

May was covering CR-SO1 shelling out her SMG's bullets faster then she thought she would.

"MAAAAAY!"

She dropped the pistol.

Rosalia looked at her brother smiling.

CR-SO1 did something he never recalled doing at seeing his sister alive and shooting people.

He fainted.

The little blonde laughed merrily at this sight dropping her gun and kicking a man in the family jewels.

Ian Holden was sure his face was stuck in an about face.

Alfred sighed. "Did you kill them?"

"No.." The girls all answered. "Just wounded them severely. They'll likely need surgery." The three cyborgs answered in unison.

"Rose did you have the darts with your blood in them in that gun?"

Rosalia shook her head. "No..I would never do that unless it was the Padania."

More cover blown.

"Holden Rosalia requires CR-SO1's discipline skills if she's going to be a decent Cyborg." Alfred explained whilst in the background Aileen and May were beating up a few guards tryign to take CR-SO1. Rose shortly joined in.

"You have a hell of a load of explaining to do."

First time putting actual swearing in my ficts...

This is a crossover for Gunslinger Girl so check out the series summary. The SWA can and will do this to kids making them killers. Rosalia is no exception to this. She has rebellion because she has a new body for her soul to inhabit. How her soul made it to that body will be explained later.

CR-SO1 and Maria will both be getting the surprise of their lives along with the rest of the Trauma Team.

Review please.


End file.
